Monster Girl Hunter: prologue
by Uva Ramune
Summary: Queen B has a busy life as it is, so imagine her discord when she has to stop her daily routine when the Gates of the Irretio are mysteriously opened by an unknown force. Join her on her quest to gather all the loose nympho maidens and lock them back up before the human world on Terra Viva is literally fucked. Warning; blood, gore, girlxgirl. Explicit language and sexual context.
1. Chapter 1

Three helicopters soared through choppy skies, veering carefully through the rain, lightning striking close flashing brightly on the metal body. They wafted through dense dark clouds and sped towards the metal island in the middle of the ocean. A light manicured hand tapped a bone capped knee as the foot tapped leisurely. This trip had been long, forty five minutes but it was enough to bore someone who was used to moving at great speeds on their own. A sigh and a glance out the window prompted a reassurance from the pilot. "We'll be arriving very soon, Mistress."

"No worries," smiled silky lips.

.

"Commander, the situation is getting more and more grim. It seems they are multiplying rapidly," The Lieutenant turned to Himikel. "We have to get out there now! Our men are being taken!"

"I know our situation Lieutenant. Help is arriving. They should be here very soon," The commander looked up at the illuminated hours and minutes on the wall ahead of them.

.

The helicopter landed on the circle base platform. Escorts quickly ducking from the blasting air under the spinning blades approached the helicopters and opened their doors to allow their respective passengers out. "Madam," an escort saluted her as she descended, slowly taking in her surroundings. "They await you inside!" he shouted over the roars. She looked towards the hangar where a team of men in uniform stood by to escort her. She nodded and glanced back at the passengers who dismounted the other helicopters.

.

"Just how much time are we planning to wait? Say the word and I will dispatch my team. We are ready, able and willing Commander!" Lieutenant Syrm anxiously cried out. He was an eager one. But the Commander was staring at the dark corridor where he heard voices and footsteps. He stood up slowly and the whole table arose when the silhouettes emerged into the clearing. The lieutenant didn't mean to stare but he couldn't have helped it.

Along with the General and his five soldiers bearing arms, were escorting a crew of three women. One of them was a small framed woman whom appeared to be a teenager with blue hair that trailed to the back of her knees. Another woman, who seemed older than the last one and about the same height, had a bow atop her head. What caught his attention however was the other woman who seemed to tower over the men that escorted her from the front. They stopped and parted ways to allow her to continue forward. The two other women stopped with the soldiers. The tall woman strode forward gracefully on her long limbs that carried her smoothly but rapidly. When she arrived at the center she stared them down with one yellow eye, looking them over before landing her gaze on the Commander. "Commander," she acknowledged Himikel with a silky voice.

Himikel saluted her with the rest of the men following suite. She nodded, not returning the honor.  
>"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Mistress 13 of Sector 1BQ of the MG quadrant and her two consorts." Everyone stood to attention and stiffened even more.<p>

"Allow us to debrief you. Please…" Himikel gestured towards a few empty seats. She looked over at the chair and raised her eye to the rest of the men. They were nervous. Visually no, but they stank of fear. She straightened up, seeming even taller and turned to a chair that the blue haired girl had pulled out for her. She didn't sit for formalities; she knew they were uneasy of her. Her height reminding them of her power and that made her grin. She sat down slowly. She nodded to the Commander to continue.

After several minutes of scans and satellite images of the world map, she was informed of all the men who were taken hostage or possibly killed and a few hundred men missing. They kept sending team after team, more numbers to outnumber the enemy but it proved to be futile.

Lieutenant Syrm watched the women with great curiosity on how they took the information. The blue haired girl with seemingly glowing sapphire blue eyes was staring directly at the information presented, never missing a beat. The other woman was standing at the tall woman's side, also watching and listening. It wasn't until something flicked on her head that he realized her bow was not in fact an accessory but … Cat ears? Could that be right? He glanced down at his breast pocket and took their picture to capture for later. When he looked up his heart stopped. She was staring back at him with also one dark brown eye exposed. A shiver ran through him and his blood ran cold. She slowly looked away and returned her attention to the debriefing.

"You're doing it all wrong," spoke the blue haired girl, her voice almost sounding musical. The cat eared woman nodded solemnly and the tall one seated chuckled. "Gentlemen, it does indeed seem like a grim situation. Rest assured all your men are still quite alive. If anything they are the ones helping with the multiplying."

The lieutenant spoke up baffled, "Are you suggesting our men are in cahoots with the enemy?" The blue haired girl and the Cat woman turned their heads slowly to look at him for the interruption.

The tall woman continued, her chin propped up on her fist, not looking his way, "In a way, yes. When you called and told me that the men were going missing and that you had suspects of death but not locating any bodies, it really wasn't hard to figure out what was happening." She sighed and brought her attention to the third screen displaying the recording of men screaming and being dragged away by unseen forces. "Your men are assisting in breeding with these things."

The table of men muttered amongst themselves. The Commander stared at the screens. "Is that so…?"

"Boys, it's quite simple. I am ready to depart once you give me the team I requested," the tall one raised from her chair and again the unease ensued. The men stood up as well. The Commander nodded at the lieutenant to bring in the team he had organized for her. In entered in three rows of ten men, marching forward and halt a few feet away to attention. The woman glanced at them once and then at the Commander, "This isn't what we discussed."

"You wanted 30 capable men and we have selected the best of the class."

"I don't want your toy soldiers, Commander. You were to give me what I requested in order to finish the mess you started. That was our agreement. I will not take such a team," her eye had narrowed and her voice was increasing in volume. The two other women were standing unblinking at her side.

"These men have had high training and are more than willing to risk their lives for our cause-"

"Have you not been listening?" The cat woman finally spoke, tone annoyed, attention directed at the Lieutenant. The blue haired one shook her head and repeated, "You're doing it all wrong."

The Commander cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. He placed his hands behind his back and nodded. "I take responsibility for not foreseeing this outcome." He turned to the lieutenant and firmly commanded, "Bring out the 32's."

"Commander!"

"That's an order," Himikel said sternly. All eyes on Syrm, he nodded hesitantly and gave the orders. More men came out looking like S.W.A.T. The tall woman rolled her eyes, flipped her tail up with a sound of annoyed disgust from her throat, turned and left.

"We are doing what you ordered! Why is she turning her back on us?!" The lieutenant was perplexed beyond belief, turning to the Commander. The Commander watched the three women leave and finally spoke. "It appears I have much to learn as well. It seems we are unable to form the team you wish. You can assemble your own team at any expense."

"It's become clear that we have to spell things out for you Lieutenant," The cat woman was speaking now, arms folded behind her, claws digging into her arm wrappings for fear of gouging them into him. "When men don't listen, shit like this happens."

A giggle came from the younger woman standing a few feet away from her. The cat woman stepped closer to them, leaning in to his face. "These are Monster** girls. **You are feeding them **men**. They **mate** with the men. They make **babies** with the men. More _monster girls_ are **made**. Multiplying rapidly like rabbits and hamsters. Is _THAT_ what you all want?"

The teenager snickered and followed the taller woman out. The cat woman gave one final glare and straightened up. She looked them over before turning away to follow her crew out.

.

Cineris followed B to the edge of the sea craft. "You can quit with the theatrics," she said, hands at her hips. B grinned and straightened up. "Why? I like watching them cower."

"Mother you looked so cool!" Bosun piped in with stars in her eyes of admiration. B patted her head and grinned down at her, "Thank you, pumpkin." She looked over her shoulder at the men discussing amongst themselves. "Now, what are we going to do about that?"

Cineris crossed her arms, "There's only so much we can do when they are panicking and not thinking. We told them what we wanted in order to help them."

"Unsympathetic are we?" B stared down at the cat ears and stroked them, making her mewl and shiver. Cineris brushed the hand aside. "We don't have time to waste. The longer we wait, the bigger the mess we have to clean up."

"Yes, you're right," B muttered raising her head to the sky.

"Mother, why don't we recruit The Twelve?" Bosun suggested but quickly hushed when she saw Cineris's skin bristle. "No, not the children. We are not involving your sisters, Bosun."

B rubbed the back of her neck and groaned. "I could've been napping. Alright, I've got a plan."

"I'm worried to find out," Cineris said with a scowl on her face. B took her pouty face, leaning in to kiss the sultry lips. "Don't worry. With you, I can do anything."

Cineris blushed and looked away, "Honestly." Bosun's grin widened and she couldn't contain her excitement, "So we're going in?!"

"Going in kid."

.


	2. Now that's what's Slimey

It wasn't long after that we were able to sit tight until distress calls came. The Lieutenant was in a tizzy about the situation. I told them we were doing no more harm by waiting for an opening. These things had to be calculated. The situation they had gotten themselves into was far gone. Different measures had to be dealt. I explained that we had to gather from the outside and eventually draw in for attack.

"Alegria," I called on my holographic wrist comm. A blue face appeared before me, acknowledging me. "Your highness."

"I need you to scout the surrounding areas and make sure to pick up any calls about the situation and direct them to me."

She nodded, "As you wish, my Queen."

I signed off and lay down to rest for the long days ahead. Terra Viva always seemed to drain my energy. I wasn't sure how long I'd last at full power. This was a test. Maybe I should've gone longer with my wife.

I received a call that same night, from a village far out deep in the woods of Interra, far off to the West Mountains. Monstergirls were on the attack again. Problem was what kind. With that I strapped on my hunter boots and strapped on my gear, holstered my weapons and headed out.

I reached my destination within a few hours, awaking from my nap to the sound of the Hummer's wheels screech to a stop. I stepped out to a quiet village that housed about 500 people. I observed some houses have been burnt down and some were covered in purple… goo? The townsfolk were trying to burn the stuff off. I only surveyed the area around the slime that seemed to ooze a slight aphrodisiac scent. It was faint. But my sharp nose caught its whiff. I shook my head to clear it. I looked around and asked the locals what happened.

They explained their experiences and brought me to a man who was in a comatose state. He was drooling and his body was spasmodic. I cocked my head to the side. I knew those side effects pretty well. He was experiencing delayed effects of contact with the creature. Turning on my heel I left the house and touched the goo outside the doorway, rolling it between my fingers, sniffing it again. The men backed away from me quickly. The women seemed nervous. It was odd.

All the men were all still accounted for, many in the same state as that man. What interested me most was when I found out that a few of the women were missing. I had a hunch what we were up against. If I was right, then the kidnapped women were never going to be seen again.

"Any of them married?" I asked them. One of the women was the wife of the comatose man. Beverley. She had tried to defend him, hence why they took her. That meant that she would be coming back again. I rubbed my temples. This night was going to get annoying. Also this could be all wrapped up tonight if everything appeared tonight.

As night fell I sat by the campfire talking to one of the crew. Suddenly we heard a noise in the woods, twigs snapping. We both rose and lifted up our weapons pointing it at the sound. As it got closer and closer, the group got tense. Then silence.

"What is it?" she asked me in a hushed whisper. I shook my head slightly never dropping sight of the woods entry. After a few minutes of stillness, all I could hear was my crew member's breathing steadily get rapid. I looked over at her confused. She was sweating and breathing hard, cheeks a red flushed color and eyes wide as she stared into the woods. I stared at her in disbelief. It couldn't be.

Suddenly my crew members around the village starting crying out and gun shots were heard. I flinched for a second in surprise. My partner was beginning to sweat and clutch the edges of her clothes when I noticed the purple mist that had started to roll in.

"What are you doing?" I whispered fiercely at her. She slipped her gear off, panting, cheeks growing more and more flushed.

No way. This was not happening. Perhaps asking for an all-female crew was a problem as well. As she lunged at me I quickly darted away from her, loading my spell bullets that I had received from my Witch Babe and shot her in the chest. Cineris had advised me that I would need them on this mission. Maybe I should've come alone after all.

I ran to the other side where the rest of the team, fearing for them too. They stood with their weapons up, aiming at the woods. One of the women had suddenly begun making out with another soldier. It had gotten to her already. I aimed the long barrel and shot her in the leg. She cried out and went down, still trying to grab at the other woman. I kicked off her hands and shot her in the forehead. She stayed down. The team looked shocked beyond belief at me. They started to back away. "This was a trap wasn't it?!"

I grabbed one of them and pushed them away. "Everyone concentrate! If it gets you too, I won't hesitate!"

The mist kept growing thicker and thicker and people seemed to gasp for fresh air. I made my crew put on gas masks immediately. Whatever was creating the mist was not showing itself. Not yet. I rounded my crew to proceed into the woods to not endanger the Townsfolk.

We all entered the woods and suddenly a few houses burst into flames behind us. Screams rang and people started running. Astounded we tried not to get distracted from all the interruptions, until I saw it. A dark shadowed creature knocked down a man and tried to force him into the woods. A nearby woman had grabbed a torch and lighted the creature on fire. It, screeching, engulfed in flames, ran to a house, igniting it. I lowered my shotgun in disbelief. That explained a lot.

Many more creatures came out of the forest from the left hand side. At my orders my team fired at them non-stop. The bullets seemed to be swallowed up in their bodies making it seem futile. Some of my crew, who got too close, screamed as they were being swallowed up in its gooey body.

A Slime. We were fighting against Slimes. Slimes were creatures with the bodies that looked like women, women who had taken a dip in a vat of purple goo. Wherever they moved they left transparent slime trails, much like slugs. I wondered how far they actually could get if they were dispersed all over the trails.

From a distance I shot the men who were being attacked. As they died, the Slimes became angry and rushed at me. Others were ignited with torches. They screamed like banshees making my skin crawl. Suddenly a swarm came out of the woods, pouring into the town like a flood. Each one was instantly ignited before they reached any more men.

The men were quickly shot by me. None other was allowed. A civilian shot one of my crew. Angry, I ran at him and swiped him clean across the neck. I shot my soldier in the same wound. Gasping for breath she stared up at me with the look of a betrayed. "Everyone stand back! Leave this to me goddamnit!" I looked around anxiously as more spilled out of from between the trees. They just wouldn't stop coming.

I instantly remembered the comatose man in the house. I ran in that direction and sighted a slime making her way to him, crawling through the cracked window. I smashed the window and aimed at the comatose man. "Beverley..." He rasped. I lowered my weapon. His wife? Just as I had predicted, she came back.

Newly created Slimes had only the memory of loved ones, always returning to take him back with her to the slime realm. I loaded a fire bullet and aimed at it. She was my ticket to the Slime Queen.

I fired at her in the small of her back. She screamed and spun around, shaking herself violently. Globs of her slime flew everywhere. I quickly hid behind the wall. Once slime hits anyone they were paralyzed and typically they had no choice but to be mounted. This once wife had been seduced and twisted into a slime. No wonder she hadn't shown up for days. The Slime Queen kept the new slimes in her body in a womb like place and only released the new slimes when it was feeding time. That was a gross visual.

Since she was a fresh new Slime, her memories were still intact, but she was also weak. Slimes had impenetrable "skin". A bullet would bounce off. She still needed to depend on the Queen for rejuvenation. So it was to no surprise when Beverley shot out of the house, rushing to the woods.

I cocked my weapon and followed her at a distance. She knew I was following her. She was thinking of feeding me to the Queen. I was her consolation prize for her failure to bring back "food". That was her plan just as well mine. I was a Succubi myself. They barely ever overpowered other demons. That might have been the reason why the Mist had not affected me. Even still I was getting too hot so I tore off my jacket.

I followed her deeper and deeper into the woods, following her slime trail. Then she disappeared into the body of a tall woman who stood in a clearing. A woman that looked like she was naked and only covered in the goo that accented her curves. She had a gooey crown on and her body alone seemed to profess power. Then there was the mist that emanated from her.

So this was the Slime Queen.

Upon seeing me, her lips curled into a grin. A grin I often gave when I came upon a brilliant idea. She seemed aroused. Men within range of the mist would have been devoured and forced into mindless sex for hours until they collapsed from utter exhaustion and dehydration. No survivor has ever complained. IF they survived.

I took off my belt holster and tossed my weapon aside. The bullets would be no good against her. She was the ultimate Slime; impenetrable skin, super speed to catch the fleeing men if the mist didn't work and above all her countless charm abilities. She was more intelligent, which could probably mean she would be able to cast magic spells if need be. I would have to be very careful.

She shook herself first, aiming at me. I dodged and rolled out of the way. Wherever it splashed, it sunk into the ground. I hid behind trees and quick stepped to get out of her range. She was persistent but the whole time, she just seemed to mock me.

The Slime Succubi were of the worst family type. Usually Slimes devoured the liquid in the men. Every. Ounce. Of him. Leaving a dry husk when they were done feeding. Intent was only to feed on the men for their hunger and fun. Otherwise men were just food. They "reproduced" by taking women and transforming them within their bodies like fetuses. When the Women were being transformed they also experienced endless pleasure, subconsciously being taken in, but they only "died" in the sense that they were no longer human.

Normally I wouldn't complain with the deterring numbers of men. It was how it was being done that really irritated me. I had vowed when I became Queen to keep order. These Succubi Slimes had escaped their Realm and it was time to send them back where they belong. Was that to the 4th or 9th Realm?

I pulled out my compact whip and lashing it out pulled out its fifteen feet reach. She spun at me, shaking herself violently again. I rolled away from them and stood upright, gripping the whip with both hands making it snap. She seemed wary of me, watching me intently now, calculating me, and looking me over. Then she turned human with just a small earth tremor. This way she would be able to move fast. No slime to slow her down. We'll see how long she would last. I ignited the whip on fire and lashed it at her. She dove and rolled out of the way. I was quick to follow her, chasing her and cracking the whip.

I managed to strike in the back and she curled her spine in a shriek and fell forward. She gave a small moan of pleasure and weakness. But she didn't stay down for very long. As soon as I reached her she shook off the pain and stood up. She gave out a loud shrill call. Suddenly there was rustling in the direction of the town. Slimes started swarming in, leaving the town.

I backed away quickly as some passed by me. They all merged into the Queen Slime. She seemed to grow bigger and stronger, her goo body glowing slightly. She looked slightly bloated. She grinned at me again. She now thought she had the upper hand. I would have to take some measures too to even it out.

Before I could move, she lunged a slime extended arm at me. I was caught off guard by the speed of it and was knocked into a tree, slamming my face into its bark. I started to fall back from the shock but she prevented my fall by wrapping herself around me, attempting to strangle me like a giant python with her thick gooey arms. Her body twisted around me as I struggled. I twisted and writhed but hardly could move. She was close to my face grinned at me in triumph. She then slowly leaned in and her slippery tongue slide up my neck slowly, hot breath intoxicating me.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as she affected the nerves in my neck and felt it spread throughout my chest. She was going to try to transform me. Absorb me into her body. But first she was going to do it the right way. She was going to give me her pleasure.

Unfortunate for her she wasn't going to top me. As her slimey lips touched mine by force, I writhed harder and managed to gasp free for air. My eyes Glowed yellow and my fangs bit her lips hard. She recoiled from my bite and her eyes widened when she saw the horns sprout from my head. Then she felt my tail snake inside her gooey grasp. I arched my back and my wings bulged under her embrace, exploding through her slime.

She fell back, withdrawing her slime, taking a few steps back. I slowly rose to my full height, shaking off the residue slime from me.

Now she looked scared but determined to take me down. I grabbed my whip again and ignited it. There was no way another Succubi was going to overpower me. I hissed at her and made a lunge for her. She shot backwards, shaking herself. Ten of her slimes separated from her body and surrounded me, each lashing at me with cobra like speed. I leapt out of the way and kept cracking the whip. Each time I did, they slinked back. But they kept trying.

I planted my heeled boots into the soft sod. I pulled my head back drawing in a deep breath and threw forth a jet stream of liquid fire, hoping to ignite them. Instead the Woods surrounding them erupted in flames, trapping them. They all screeched in fear, quickly returning to the safety of their Queen. The Queen now snarled at me.

I bade her to come hither with a lick over my fangs.

She obliged and sheet slime tackled me. I lost my balance momentarily, but I managed to grab her backside as she tried to escape again. She then turned human form in my arms. Instantly I dove for her now solid neck and bit down hard. She cried out, flailing hard in pain.

I sucked at her neck, feeling her slime come into my mouth. Suddenly I regretted the move. It took seconds for her Aphrodisiac to attack every nerve in my body, feeling myself burn up. That was what slime did. They used slime to weaken you.

I quickly shoved her away roughly and grasped my face. Damnit! Why did I do that!? I doubled over trying to reject the slime trying to overpower me.

I was not going down this way. She seemed to know that I had taken in enough, enough to weaken me, for she took advantage of it.

She ran at me and this time wrapped herself around me even tighter. I could feel the warm slime coat me. As I struggled, we ended up on the floor. I writhed and twisted violently like a snake in a trap. She continued to snake herself around me, her arms around my waist and chest, her legs and thighs around my own. Her tongue once again slimed up my neck. Even as I struggled I shivered in pleasure. She kissed me again, trying to probe my lips apart with her slippery tongue. This was too gross to let myself give in.

I wrestled her like a crocodile. Not allowing her entry. I'll be damned if she succeeded. I had her pinned a few times but she would melt away until she was behind me, gripping my arms from behind tightly. She did well to hurt me. But unlucky for her I fed on things like this.

I willed my limbs to become blades. My forearms became scythe blades cutting through her slime and wrenched myself out of her grip. She screeched and recoiled backwards. Her severed slime limbs reinstated themselves to her body again. I rolled to my knees and slashed at her again as she neared, using my whip and limbs to repel her.

After a long tussle that seemed to take ages, she was finally drained of energy. Her minions couldn't reach her to help her rejuvenate. I still kept that fire barrier up high.

I stood up tall and spread my wings to their full span, showing her that I had completely overpowered her. She lay on her back, thighs raised, chest heaving, and her blue gooey skin flushed a red color. Her eyes glittering with tears of pleasure and she panted softly as if she had had the best sex ever.

The slimes outside of the ring of fire had quieted down, watching me intently and at their Queen. "You're going back to the realm." I Stated. I took a few steps towards her. "So come quietly or I will finish you off." She seemed to ponder the idea. She couldn't speak or she would slur in the state she was in. But I took her submission as her answer.

Back at the town, the men who had been shot by me were waking up. The spell bullets only killed them temporarily, injecting them with a timed resurrection spell. It was a trick only to ward off the slime. Gradually even the people were beginning to calm down. Even men who had been attacked by the slime were getting better.

We packed up the Hummers with our belongings ready to head back home. I promised the townsfolk that the Commander would be sending a crew to repair the town. As for that man's wife, unfortunately for him he would never see her again. In the back of one of the hummers I had placed the body of the Slime Queen. She remained in her weak form, the human form. As I was getting in the back of the Hummer to watch over her, one of the men whistled.

I aimed my rifle at them, "Just shut up and drive." Miffed, they trudged to their vehicles and we were off. I made the back of the Hummer as dark as possible. One thing about Succubi's was that we had to completely overpower our catch. As she lay there on her back, I leaned over her to look at her. She smiled up at me gently. The wicked grin from before was gone. Now it was my turn to grin at her.

"You're mine now." With that the grin came back.

.


End file.
